


Jet Black Hearts 1.08: Joanie Pike

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Joaniemight have gained a few phobias in the move.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 1.08: Joanie Pike

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.08, "Bugs."

_We should have moved after the second mysterious death_ wasn't something Joanie had ever expected to say in an argument, but here they were.

***

After they left Oasis Plains, Larry spent a few weeks charming the insurance agents and bringing Joanie roses. He and Matt were getting along--they even went out to see the OKC Dodgers together. (She was fairly certain neither of them had ever been to a baseball game before then.)

In the condo they had moved into, Joanie found herself happier, at least in daylight. Her new salon was in walking distance and she got to host cocktail hours instead of suburban barbecues. 

If she steam-cleaned the kitchen twice a day, what did it matter? And who _didn't_ have a night-light in every room and hallway? It was just good sense.

Matt, thankfully, had outgrown his collection of bugs. Neither he nor Larry, however, understood when she banned anything even resembling picnic food from the dinner table.

***

Joanie should have known it was only a matter of time before Larry revved into one of his "big dreams" phases. This time they were closer to one of the turnpikes; he wanted to call the lot "Prairie Paradise."

It wasn't until he announced they would be moving that she realized how much she had changed.

***

Three months later, Larry moved to Prairie Paradise. Alone. 


End file.
